The provision of a load floor, which is height-adjustable inside a trunk between a raised position and a lowered position, is known of from European patent applications EP1762435 and EP1511654. The load floor is connected to the boot floor or the side walls of the body by levers, hinged at one end to turn about a fixed horizontal axis. At the opposite end, the levers are hinged to the front edge of the load floor about a horizontal axis, which is movable during the upward and downward movement of the load floor.
When in the raised position, the load floor rests on the supporting structure of the boot, defining a trapdoor for a hidden under floor area, and can be manually rotated about said movable horizontal axis to open the under floor area and stow luggage or other objects beneath the load floor.
There is awareness of the need to improve the above-described known solutions, in order to be able to also install the load floor on motor vehicles in which the position of the rear seat that defines the front of the trunk and is adjustable in the longitudinal direction of travel of the motor vehicle.